


The Last Moments of Kylo Ren

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boromir's death scene, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, only it's not Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Finn is too late.





	The Last Moments of Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> A prompt from Jessa on Tumblr: "I do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity." I got to pick the ship, and I chose Finnlo because Jessa loves Finnlo the best and I wanted to make her cry xoxoxo

He was too late. The battle was finished, the fighters had moved on, and the ground was littered with the bodies of stormtroopers and resistance fighters and… no. His heart stuttered in his chest, and darkness encroached in the edges of his vision. He pushed through it and made his way forward.

Finn ran to where Kylo Ren lay, supine, under the shelter of one of the enormous trees that grew native on this world. He was clad in grey, his cape laid out underneath him. Under other circumstances it would have seemed romantic, the sun was clean and golden, blissfully, horribly unaware of the carnage illuminated by its gentle glow.

A sunbeam lay across Kylo’s face, making his pallor clear, in striking contrast to the dark of his hair, lit red by the sun. He was naturally pale, but this was too much. He was almost white, and his eyes were closed. His lightsaber lay a few feet away, unlit, and his body was riddled with wounds from blaster bolts and what Finn guessed was a lightsaber; a single burn bisected Kylo’s face from his eye down to his chest, cutting through his armor. There were also arrows, made of some kind of metal, several of them lodged at various points in his body, the areas around them staining his grey clothes a mottled pink. Arrows are primitive, perhaps, but they are also unexpected and effective, which is likely how they got past his defenses.

Kylo opened his eyes as Finn knelt down beside him and put his hands on his chest, gently, assessing the damage. Kylo spoke with a whisper. “She was here, here with Hux and the troops. There were just too many of them. I couldn’t…” and he coughed, his breath containing a mist of blood that Finn could smell and feel where it landed on his face. 

“Hush, don’t talk,” Finn murmured, trying desperately to contain his own panic, but he couldn’t help the tears that tracked down his cheeks. “It’s not your fault, you did everything you could. You warned us, you said she would be here and I should have believed you, I’m so sorry.” And he reached to one of the arrows, considering how he might pull one out, and if that would help or harm further.

Kylo cut him off with a grasp of his wrists. “Leave it, Finn. It’s over. The Resistance will fail, and all will bow to the First Order. Our treason has come to nothing.”

Finn shook his head even as Kylo was still speaking. His tears were falling freely now, his heart tight and cold in his chest. “Kylo, no. I don’t know how strong I am, but I swear that I will do everything in my power to keep the Resistance from falling, to keep our people from failure.”

Kylo smiled at that. “Our people. Our people, Finn! We finally found our people.” And he nodded. “I trust you to lead our people. And, even in death, I pledge to you my undying fidelity. For whatever the Force has in store for you, and for me. I would have followed you anywhere.” And Finn noticed then that there were tears in Kylo’s eyes as well.

Finn reached over and grabbed Kylo’s lightsaber off of the ground, placed it in the dying man’s hand, and rested it on his chest as Kylo Ren breathed his last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
